


Hand Painted

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Every time Alastor comes over, he complains about that damn water stain on the ceiling. And Husk is tired of it.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Hand Painted

**Author's Note:**

> Some more fluff for you 😘

Husk hated this. Well… He hated most things, but painting his ceiling had a special place in his empty heart of things he hated. But it had gotten to the point that Alastor would bitch about the water stain on his ceiling every time he came over, and, frankly, Husk was tired of hearing about it. So he’d finally, after listening to about twenty-five years of bitching, hauled his old body to a hardware store and bought a bucket of paint. It was only the stain that needed to be covered anyway, and if Alastor wanted it perfect, he could do it his damn self.

It wasn’t the act of painting that Husk hated, although painting the ceiling  _ killed  _ his back, it was more that he would inevitably get the paint on him, and it was a bitch to get out of his fur. Alastor was humming away in the kitchen as he cooked. Or cleaned, Husk wasn’t entirely sure which housewife-worthy activity Alastor had decided to occupy his time with today.

Husk groaned in pain and tossed the roller aside, not caring what he got paint on, and stretched his back before flopping down on the couch. The stain was covered.

“There, you fuckin’ happy?” He grumbled.

He was decently covered in paint, in places he couldn’t even fathom how it had gotten there, but he was too tired to care. He needed a break, then he needed a shower. Hopefully before the paint dried to his fur, if he could convince himself to get up in time, now that he was sitting. Alastor entered the living room and looked up at the ceiling, crinkling his nose a bit

“It’s not perfect, but it’s better,” He chirped before returning to the kitchen, opening the fridge to look for something.

He’d taken his coat off when he arrived, so Husk could see his tail wiggling playfully. Husk scoffed under his breath before pushing himself to his feet and heading to the bathroom. He laid a firm smack to Alastor’s butt as he walked by, quickly closing and locking the bathroom door as he got inside, before the consequences of his actions could catch up to him.

He flinched and grinned when Alastor pounded on the door

“You’re going to pay for that, minou!” He warned.

Husk just chuckled to himself and went on taking his shower.

As he’d suspected, it had been a hassle getting the paint out of his fur, and the water had run cold by the time he was done. But it was done, and he didn’t care anymore. He awkwardly towel dried himself before lumbering out of the bathroom still wet, and flopped down on the couch. He didn’t care that he was getting it wet. Alastor crinkled his nose at Husk

“You’re going to grow mold,” He informed.

Husk just yawned and shrugged indifferently

“And then I’ll just take another shower,” He drawled.

Alastor entered the living room, hooves clicking against the ratty hardwood as he did. Husk glanced down at them

“When did you take your shoes off?” He wondered.

Alastor looked down at his hooves

“Oh, I lied down in your bed earlier, so I took them off… Guess I just never put them back on,” He explained with a shrug.

He made his way over to the window across from the couch to look outside as Husk took a drink from one of the many bottles of booze lying around. Husk nearly choked when he caught sight of his paw print in paint plastered right where he’d smacked Alastor on the ass. Woops.

“You’ve got to learn to not breathe that stuff, dear,” Alastor teased as he looked over his shoulder.

Husk rubbed his chest to soothe his aching lungs, unable to tear his eyes away from that paw print. Alastor blinked in confusion before trying to follow Husk’s gaze

“Are you staring at my tail again?” He accused.

Husk quickly averted his gaze and shook his head

“No!” He sputtered, downing more booze.

Alastor tilted his head before making his way to the bedroom. There was an old full-body mirror in there. Husk shrunk in on himself slowly, ears pinning back. He slowly took a drink.

“Husker!” Alastor screamed and Husk bolted for the door.

It wasn’t safe in the house anymore, and Husk needed to get as far away as possible.

He’d made his way to a bar and stayed there the rest of the day. Alastor never came after him, and Husk was starting to worry that he was  _ actually  _ upset. Decently drunk, he made his way home. It was dark when he opened the door, as to be expected since the sun had gone down. He closed and locked the front door before feeling around on the wall for the light switch. He grinned triumphantly when he found it and clicked it on. He turned with the intention of going to bed and nearly went through the roof at the sight of Alastor sitting on his couch, arms and legs crossed.

“Good, you’re home,” Alastor cooed.

Husk put a paw over his chest and took deep breaths to calm his hammering heart

“Why the fuck are you sitting here in the dark!?” He snapped “Nearly gave me a fuckin’ heart attack!”

Alastor cocked an eyebrow and Husk winced, averting his gaze as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Alastor stood and approached, backing Husk into the door before pinning him there

“I was waiting for you, minou,” He chirped.

Husk swallowed thickly, ears pinned back, tail swishing nervously. Alastor’s expression was completely unreadable, like when they’d first met. It was making Husk uneasy. But then Alastor’s eyes hooded and Husk felt himself relax

“You’re a brat,” Alastor scolded playfully before quickly booping Husk’s nose and pulling away.

Husk blinked in confusion before crossing his eyes to look at his nose. The touch had felt wet… And that would be why.

“Oh come  _ on _ !” He whined, reaching up to try to wipe the paint off his nose, only succeeding in getting it his fur again “I  _ just  _ showered!”

Alastor giggled as he made his way to the bedroom, that paw-print still present on his slacks. Husk let a longing grin slip. Alastor could’ve  _ easily  _ just magicked it away, but he hadn’t. And that made Husk’s heart swell.

**Author's Note:**

> Alastor keeps those slacks like that, and wears them fairly regularly. Luckily, his coat covers the paw print.  
> [](https://ibb.co/VwMLqfp)
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
